


Fire and Ice

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposites attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

It’s been said they were like fire and ice. He the warm, friendly, inviting one; she distant, rational and cold.  
It’s been said that they were mismatched – prude and passion. He oversexed, she underfucked.  
It’s been said that he made decisions with his heart and she with her head.  
It’s been said they clashed often. He throwing words of anger, she dishes and lamps.  
He disagreed. Passionately. He knew her to be warm, funny and loving, knew that frigid she was not, loved her mind and loved to argue with her – occasionally just for the fun of the argument.

However, it’s also been said that they balanced each other. He softening her, she hardening him, but mostly, them loving each other – he couldn’t agree more. With a woman very much her opposite, he wouldn’t have gotten as far as he had, and he wouldn’t want another.

He’s said he loved her, whenever he could.  
She’s said she was besotted with him.  
He’s encouraged her every opportunity he got.  
She’s praised his work whenever it came up.  
They’ve stood by each other through every up and every low.  
His fire melting her ice, her ice keeping his fire in check.  
Opposites attract.

The End


End file.
